


☃【农丞坤】攀折·01-05

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【农丞坤】攀折·01-05

by：银鱼罐头

美丽即是罪恶，罪恶的花就由精液浇灌成长。

蔡徐坤赤条条挂在范丞丞身上，一双玉白长腿缠紧自己继子的精壮腰身，泥泞花穴中埋的是他不断进出的粗大阳物，一边朝上顶弄一边抬手掴在他白嫩的肉臀之上，雪白皮肤被打得浮出粉红色，在掌下翻起一波波肉浪。

［别打了…别打了…好痛呜呜…］

蔡徐坤边叫边抱紧范丞丞脖子，往上爬着想要离开身下那根粗长东西，手臂还没用力就又被范丞丞挺动着腰插进里边，硕大龟头顶的蔡徐坤一颤，滑到嘴角的求饶硬生生被操成浪叫，指甲在范丞丞背上划出道道红痕。

［小妈，我和我弟谁操你比较爽？］

范丞丞一边拿阳具撞开他滑嫩多汁的肉穴，一边舔咬着蔡徐坤颈窝不怀好意地问他。

［或者说你更喜欢哪根肉棒？］

［我，我不知道嗯…啊啊操进里面了，丞丞——］

蔡徐坤一听见小妈这个称呼就激动得浑身打颤，花穴紧紧收缩着用力挤压向范丞丞的阳物，透明滑腻的淫水一滴滴从蔡徐坤身下流出，蹭得两人交合的地方既湿又热。他的回答明显令范丞丞很是不满，粗长肉棍开始没有章法地在蔡徐坤小穴里横冲直撞，龟头一次次狠狠捣着他的敏感点。

［小妈，浪得出水了还说不知道，嗯？］

范丞丞口气从柔和变得狠厉起来，蔡徐坤越是要跟他装正经，他就是想把这人操得支离破碎，想要他见到自己就只能腿软地发骚，要他再也不敢在自己面前和父亲卿卿我我。

［怎么样你才肯说实话？等我干到你胃里去吗？］

［不要，丞丞，我更喜欢你的，丞丞…］

蔡徐坤被体内那根滚烫的肉棒肆虐得快失去理智，只敢仰着头含混不清地淫叫讨好，范丞丞那昏话听得蔡徐坤身体燥热颤抖，明明羞耻得恨不得立刻失去意识，却仍旧下意识夹紧了软软肉穴把范丞丞的阳具裹得更紧，大脑里只剩追寻激烈快感这一个念头。

［喜欢我什么？说清楚。］

范丞丞不依不饶，抱着蔡徐坤的手稍稍松开一些让他整个身体往下坠着，粗长笔直的阳物就顶开层层穴肉深插了进去，蔡徐坤像被撕裂般高声尖叫起来，双手狠狠扣紧范丞丞肩胛表情不知是痛还是爽地扭曲着，范丞丞也被绞得不好受，只觉得自己敏感龟头被张小嘴在舔舐吮吸，差点让他把控不住低吼着直接射了进去。

［小妈…插到子宫了。］

［…啊，不…不是的…］

蔡徐坤的泪珠从他大睁的双眼里不间断滚落着，无论如何也不愿意相信范丞丞真的操到了自己宫口，然而这个认知却让他控制不住地冒出汹涌快感，一股股热流从穴里漫出全部浇到了范丞丞阳具之上，蔡徐坤被干到潮吹了。

［呜呜…不是的，没有…没有操…呜嗯…］

蔡徐坤抱着他哭得仿佛天塌了一般，怎么憋都憋不回去，依旧插在他体内的范丞丞还没射，但看到蔡徐坤这副要哭到昏迷的架势时怎么也狠不起来了，只能拍着他后背安慰不敢再动。

［不哭了啊，待会我爸和我弟就回来了，乖。］

蔡徐坤听见范丞丞提起他爸一时间哑了声，却又忽然憋出个哭嗝来，惹得范丞丞只想笑，彻底没了继续操他的心思，最后只能跑到厕所草草撸出来了事，范丞丞一边撸还一边思考，明明是他在惩罚蔡徐坤，为什么到头来蔡徐坤爽到了自己却在这里靠手淫才能射。

［干，这妖精。］

范丞丞越想越郁闷，决定抽空和自己那刚认识的弟弟陈立农商量商量，好好折腾蔡徐坤一番才能把这事揭过去。

-

回到家后范丞丞父亲就先行去浴室洗澡了，留下两个儿子和妻子在客厅里让空气急速升温。和范丞丞不同的是，毕竟蔡徐坤进门之前两人一块儿生活了那么些年，他到底还是和陈立农更亲近一些。

［妈妈在家有没有乖？］

陈立农笑得挺甜，一只手却早已经抱过他腰侧按上蔡徐坤挺翘紧实的臀部，极为色情地揉弄隔着裤子将手指陷进人臀缝之中轻轻蹭动，一点点游移着大有直接摁上他会阴的意图。蔡徐坤刚被范丞丞操软了身子，此时腰窝一麻就靠上陈立农胸口咬紧嘴唇满眼委屈。虽说这个儿子依旧不是什么好应付的角色，但至少比看上去就极度危险的范丞丞可信赖得多。

陈立农这才有机会微微低头去仔细看他，然而一看便发现些端倪来，他抱紧蔡徐坤纤瘦腰身抬头看向坐在沙发上一副淡然模样瞧着他俩的范丞丞，语气实在算不上友善。

［他刚刚哭了？］

［爽哭而已，又不是什么大事。］

范丞丞不在意地回答着，忽然像想起什么有趣的事般忽然坐直身子，狡黠目光锁紧了陈立农。

［刚才跟小妈做的时候，他说比起你来更喜欢我操他。］

范丞丞话音一落，客厅里立刻陷入一股诡异的寂静氛围之中，蔡徐坤闻言怔了怔，急忙朝陈立农拼命摇头想要否认，却收到他看过来的有些意味不明的深邃目光。蔡徐坤心底暗暗发慌，陈立农的性格他是再清楚不过的，不招惹时就又乖又甜听话无比，一旦触碰到敏感之处那就说什么也没辙了。

［看来是不怎么乖啊，妈妈。］

陈立农移开目光，清亮眼眸中竟带上一丝深沉的伤感来。

［这么快就喜欢上别人了吗，是我做的还不够好。］

蔡徐坤哪里受得了自己溺爱这么些年，甚至溺爱到床上去的儿子露出这种表情，哪怕知道是欺骗他也只想抱着哄着。蔡徐坤双手缠上陈立农后背抬头去吻他下巴，一点一点像鸟儿般啄着。

［不是的农农，我最喜欢你。］

回答蔡徐坤的便是陈立农摁住他后颈贴上来的一个深吻，一边吻一边隔着衣料将他胸口凸起的圆粒按进乳晕缓缓碾磨，蔡徐坤皱起眉嗯嗯唔唔开始哼叫起来。陈立农转了个方向斜眼去看范丞丞，他依旧没什么表情地盯着两人瞧，仿佛蔡徐坤的表现一点也没有影响到他。

什么叫最喜欢他，感情自己是白白被嫖了吗？

表面平静的范丞丞心里已经在暴怒边缘了，更加坚定他要让蔡徐坤付出点代价的念头。陈立农接收到眼神，松开已经被吻得浑身发软的蔡徐坤伏在他耳边轻声开口。

［今晚来找我，不然就在你老公床上干你。］

蔡徐坤只犹豫两秒便点头答应了，因为他知道，陈立农真的做得出来这种事。

可等蔡徐坤半夜起身来到陈立农卧室时，他立刻就后悔了。蔡徐坤看着房间里坐在床沿的陈立农和靠在墙壁上盯住自己的那人，不是范丞丞还能是谁。

陈立农此时已经赤裸着靠坐在床头，蔡徐坤被强行剥光了扔进他怀里让陈立农伸手搂紧，被迫分开双腿跨跪在人身侧，随后便是范丞丞握住他细瘦腰身从后边贴了上来，滚烫而硕大的阳具已经顶住蔡徐坤腰上软肉蹭动着。

［你们要…干什么？］

［放心，两个洞够插了。］

察觉到紧张又有些害怕的蔡徐坤在自己身前微微颤抖，陈立农双手扣住他大腿抬首含上面前的粉嫩乳头，舌尖在他一圈乳晕里挤压顶弄着，轻而易举将蔡徐坤吮得低喘连连，只能攀住陈立农肩头柔柔弱弱地打着颤，又不自觉摁上他后脑示意人更加用力。

［农农，另一边，另一边也要…］

陈立农轻笑一声咬住他奶头狠狠拉扯，蔡徐坤像被电流打中般忽然失了声音，范丞丞从身后拿手绕过他腰侧探进人花穴里边，果然被黏腻汁水沾了满手，他坏心眼地用指腹碾着蔡徐坤敏感花核用力揉弄，磨得他软下腰来不断哀叫，肉穴里又酸又麻的感觉让蔡徐坤快要发疯，他沉下身主动去蹭陈立农早已翘起的硬热阳具，张口就是不知耻的淫声浪语。

［插我农农，插进来，里面好痒。］

［那我呢，后面不要吗？］

范丞丞将下巴抵在他肩头低声开口。

-

［会死的…丞丞…］

［会爽死。］

范丞丞根本没有认真去征求蔡徐坤意见的想法，他就像是个从不爱惜玩具的任性小孩只知道一味朝自己继母强占索取。可陈立农不同，他觊觎蔡徐坤这么些年已经懂得如何温柔侵蚀，如何去让他心甘情愿恳求自己。

［别动了妈妈，我要进来了。］

陈立农的性器一点一点钉入他泥泞烂熟的湿软花穴时，贴在身后的范丞丞也开始将滚烫龟头向蔡徐坤紧致的后穴里强行送着，蔡徐坤鼻翼翕动哽着呼吸仰头痛苦地憋闷出声，眼泪不要命似的一颗颗往外簌簌滚落，他无法动弹地被两个小孩用力钳住腰身往两根灼热坚硬的肉棒上一寸寸摁下插入温暖肉穴。

［不…呃嗯，好疼…］

陈立农的唇贴着蔡徐坤温热皮肤很轻易就察觉到他正痉挛般颤抖着，身下挺立的阳具被热液浸泡着让肉壁有节奏地收缩包裹，仿佛一张灵活小嘴在用力吮吸他跳动的柱身，陈立农一边微微向上顶动享受着将自己妈妈肏得几欲高潮的背德快感，一边抱住蔡徐坤失了力气的柔软腰身冲范丞丞低声开口。

［慢一点，你弄疼他了。］

范丞丞头也不抬，仿若未觉地将过于硕大的尺寸继续干进有些艰涩的狭窄甬道，自动绞紧的肠肉被铁棍般硬热的性器强行撞开，蔡徐坤断断续续细小的呜咽随着他每一丝插入就逐渐放大一点，白嫩纤细的胳膊寻求庇护似的搂上陈立农脖颈，微耸的圆润肩头不断颤抖让他看起来整个人都娇弱无比。

［农农…呜，农农…］

蔡徐坤一边压抑着哭声一边诉求般在陈立农耳边轻喊，似乎忘了身前软穴的还让人粗长肉棒深深干了进来，蘑菇状的边沿时不时蹭到令他激动到蜷起脚趾只能战栗的敏感G点，淫液像是开了闸般一股股浇在陈立农马眼之上，让他爽得几乎就要开口叹息。蔡徐坤吟叫的声音忽然放大，范丞丞一股脑将自己硬得爆炸的滚烫阳具全根干进已有些软化的肉道之中，像要把他插破般的恐怖力道顶得蔡徐坤害怕得只想大声哭喊，却又立刻被范丞丞捂住嘴压低了声音贴上他背脊。

［叫什么叫，不过瘾？想让我爸来一起操你？］

蔡徐坤惊慌地闭上眼胡乱摇头，灼热泪水不断滴落在范丞丞手背之上，陈立农微眯起眼懒得再管这人恶趣味地折磨蔡徐坤，按住人大腿就挺腰狠狠干了进去，龟头准确无误捣在他被磨得瘙痒无比的敏感点之上，不断涌出的透明汁水被挤出肉穴顺着两人交合的黏腻下体滴落到床单晕湿一片，陈立农一动便没打算给他喘息的机会，摁紧蔡徐坤想要撑起身子的大腿将阳具毫无遗漏地楔进肉缝里，挪动着腰杆变着花样挑逗顶弄蔡徐坤最内里的敏感嫩肉。

［呜呜呜…呜嗯…］

［妈的，你别动了。］

蔡徐坤被捂着嘴发不出叫喊只能挣扎着哭泣呜咽，范丞丞刚刚将肉棒插进去还没等人适应，陈立农就和他作对般开始操弄起前边的花穴，让蔡徐坤更加无法放松地下意识收紧了肠道，夹得范丞丞青筋直冒差点就要缴械在他后穴里边。

［不会玩就拔出去，我一个人也能让妈妈爽。］

陈立农不留情面地冷声讥嘲他，抬头去吻蔡徐坤哽咽时微微滚动的喉结，范丞丞咬咬牙没再开口，伸手搂紧了他细瘦的腰不管不顾就将粗大性器尽数拔出又狠狠插入，蔡徐坤被猝不及防操得浑身颤抖连声音也发不出来了，敏感骚穴自发跟随着范丞丞频率越来越快的抽插放松又收紧，肏得粉红的穴口周围被磨出一圈细小泡沫，身体让人根本没有控制的力道撞得抵在陈立农胸前不断耸动起来。

陈立农停下动作享受着范丞丞的抽插连带出来的绵长快感，一边安慰般轻吻蔡徐坤锁骨柔声同他撒娇。

［妈妈夹得好紧，喜欢被这么干吗。］

［……呜］

蔡徐坤痛苦纠结的眼神已经逐渐变得迷离起来，被调教得早便习惯接纳男人的狰狞凶器让他轻易就从粗暴中得到快感，环状的一圈圈软肉缠上体内争先恐后捅入的阳物贪婪吮吸，裹紧范丞丞硬挺性器的干涩甬道已经湿润粘稠起来，蔡徐坤万分配合地随着两人操弄动作摆动腰身去迎合。

［嗯…嗯，要到了，不要插了，丞…！］

两人哪里会管他是否高潮，回应蔡徐坤的只有新一轮不知节制的抽出又捣入，他们就在陈立农床上和自己名义上的母亲肆意通奸着，等会还要洗干净将他送回父亲旁边躺好。

挺刺激的不是吗。

陈立农摁着蔡徐坤后颈将人拉至自己跟前，看着他被干得满面都是难以自持的情潮涌动，目光逐渐有些兴奋起来。

［明天妈妈一个人在家，记得接我电话。］

［……是。］

-

今天是周一，蔡徐坤强撑着酸软发麻的身体将三人送走后立刻朝卧室走去，几个小时里被轮流填满的小穴即便涂了药膏也依然是红肿的，蔡徐坤每迈出一步就磨动着花穴既疼又痒，等到他重新趴回自己床上时已经是汗水淋漓了。

下面又湿了，蔡徐坤有些无措地起身将长裤脱掉，剩了条已经被体液洇出大片痕迹的白色内裤，他不得不又挪进浴室开始做着清理，洗衣机还塞着昨夜被弄脏的那条陈立农的纯色床单。

他靠坐在浴缸边沿将双腿大大打开，圆润指间刚刚探进下身艳红的柔软穴口时，一阵刺耳铃声忽然从外边传来。蔡徐坤愣了愣，连忙站起身湿淋淋地就往外跑，电话接通，他握着手机的手有些微微发颤。

［喂，妈妈？］

［…农农］

陈立农的声音低沉却带了些张扬的少年气，经过电话信号特有的失真处理又替他添了几分磁性，此刻在手机那头略带笑意地叫着蔡徐坤，让他整个后颈都有些发麻。

［妈妈在干什么？］

［嗯…在，洗床单。］

蔡徐坤实在是不擅长撒谎，犹犹豫豫地找着借口试图掩盖自己极易动情的身体，陈立农轻笑一声，也不揭穿他。

［既然没什么要紧事，现在去我房间，床头抽屉里的东西都拿出来。］

蔡徐坤抬手捏着自己的衣襟呼吸有些急促，约摸已经猜到陈立农想要他做什么了，长期以来的言听计从让他隔着电话也不敢有违抗的举动，乖乖走进陈立农房间坐上已经换了新床单的柔软大床，俯身打开抽屉将口袋提了出来。

［告诉我，有什么？］

［有…跳蛋，乳夹…自慰棒。］

蔡徐坤的声音愈发小了，讲到最后低得几乎再听不见。

［妈妈都用过吧？］

陈立农语气随意地开口问着，一边摸出另一部手机下了单外卖，目的地选择的正是蔡徐坤家里的住址。还赤裸着双腿坐在床上翻弄口袋的蔡徐坤自然不知道他干了什么，支支吾吾盘算着该如何回答。

［别说没用过，以前我可没少撞见。］

被自己儿子就这么不留情面地揭穿自慰的事，蔡徐坤在这边羞得几乎把头埋进胸口里。

［是…我用过…］

陈立农勾了勾唇角，点开另一部手机上的远程遥控软件放在跟前。

［那么，就按我说的去做。］

［含住它，用口水打湿。］

陈立农温和的语调没有丝毫起伏，递到蔡徐坤耳边却是柔软细沙在包裹流动，他整个人从头顶开始发颤，赤裸的雪白后背被刺激得泛起细小颗粒。蔡徐坤趴在床沿将开了免提的手机放到手肘旁侧，灼热的呼吸极度不稳，他抓起那根纯黑色仿真电动阳具，上边大小不一的坚硬突起颗颗硌在掌心，狰狞的模样让蔡徐坤心跳不自觉又加快几分。像是在挣扎般犹犹豫豫地，他缓慢将冰冷的龟头部位抵上自己樱红色饱满的肉唇，启口吐出一片热气。

［有好好做吗，妈妈？］

陈立农依旧是在语气温柔地询问，蔡徐坤却从里头觉出一丝冷硬，慌忙间就将硕大的龟头整个塞了进去，任由光滑微凉的阳具表皮把自己嘴巴艰难撑开，亵玩自己的羞耻感受让蔡徐坤脖颈都泛起粉色，他努力吞咽的同时还不忘出声回应着陈立农。

［唔…］

［乖，中间有个小孔，用舌头弄。］

陈立农细致地给他下达着指令，声音愈发低沉像诱哄般一句句钻进蔡徐坤耳朵，他就像是个在接收输入的机器跟随着陈立农的想法一步步玩弄自己，蔡徐坤探出湿热柔软的舌尖轻轻挑逗假阳具顶端的马眼，不自觉越含越深的异物感让他微微闭眼开始封闭抗拒，熟悉的口交动作给蔡徐坤的身体传递着淫乱信号，他还微肿着的花穴已经有热意从蠕动的肉壁传出，面上逐渐出现了以往做爱时才会有的迷离神色。

［整个柱身都要舔湿啊，等下才好放进去操你。］

［妈妈，用你的手指插后面。］

陈立农一句句引导着蔡徐坤没有给他喘息的时间，而蔡徐坤也毫不敷衍地一一照做了，他一手捏着粗大的假阴茎将上身伏在床上，敏感的娇嫩乳头与床单布料不断挤压摩擦，让正在仔细舔弄阳具的人泻出一两声断断续续的甜蜜呻吟。

［妈妈。］

两根纤长手指没有丝毫润滑，就掰开自己身后的软糯臀肉直直插进小穴里边，蔡徐坤眉头一拧被捅得哼出了声音，昨晚已经让范丞丞操松的肉穴轻易就接纳包裹着手指往里吞去，蔡徐坤自发地动着手腕一点点抽动起来，火热舌头贴在被舔得泛出水光的黑色阴茎上，紧闭双眼口中还不时吐出些黏糊声音，显然是已经完全动了情。

［这样就开始叫了吗，妈妈真是淫荡过头了。］

陈立农调侃的嗓音已经有些沙哑，蔡徐坤眼皮轻动了动，低吟声变得更加绵长而上扬。

［好了，自己把跳蛋塞进小穴，要塞到最深。］

［…嗯…可是前面，前面也好想要…］

蔡徐坤终于忍不住开口了，藏在床沿下的花穴早便已经湿得不成样子，透明的汁液顺着白嫩发颤的腿根流到木质地板上竟然积起了一小滩液体。蔡徐坤抽出手指将粉红色的椭圆形跳蛋挨上穴口，轻轻一摁便撑开圈圈软肉塞了进去，他一边小声呜咽一边拿手指把跳蛋推得更深，恍惚间竟有些排卵的诡异错觉。纤细漂亮的肉棒颤巍巍挺翘着抵在床侧，蔡徐坤不住磨蹭身体来获得一点快感，他不敢自慰，范丞丞和陈立农是绝不允许他自己拿手去玩弄阴茎的。

［妈妈，你像只发情的母狗。］

陈立农侮辱性的话语让蔡徐坤激动得浑身发颤，他撑着胳膊爬上床去，低头将完全汗湿的前额埋进柔软床面，软下腰高高翘起浑圆挺翘的臀部把整个后穴都暴露在空气之中，连接跳蛋的粉红色细线从艳红色紧缩的穴口里垂落下来，摇摇晃晃拍打在他湿透的会阴。

［我是，是农农的狗…］

电话那头沉默了一会，一阵细微噪音之后陈立农完全低哑的声音再度传来。

［把阳具插进去。］

蔡徐坤像得了赦令般吟叫出声，握着满是津液的黑色阳具就朝自己湿软花穴塞去。

叮咚——。

蔡徐坤的动作一时间僵住，片刻后像忽然惊醒般整个背脊湿了个透。不应该有人回来的，为什么门铃响了。

［妈妈？］

陈立农迟迟没有听到自己想象中的放荡叫声，思索半晌后总算反应过来。他慢悠悠摸出口袋里的另一支手机滑亮屏幕后摁下开关，安静待在蔡徐坤后穴里的跳蛋此时忽然间开始高频震动，激得他猝不及防整个人又呻吟着软倒在床上。陈立农语气里充斥着捉摸不透的意味。

［快点插进去，夹稳。］

［给你订的东西到了，去开门吧。］

-

［…什么？］

蔡徐坤单薄纤瘦的后背仍在控制不住地发颤，深埋在后穴里的跳蛋仿佛有意识般抵在他突起的敏感处不断震动，蔡徐坤握着手机的手已经有些虚软了，腿间还在绵绵密密地往下滴落透明液体，他一边呜咽，一边含含糊糊冲着电话那头的陈立农出声恳求。

［农农…到底是，什么？］

［插进去了吗。］

陈立农并没有回答，只是不紧不慢地开口催促着，然而声音里所含带的低沉和警告全都重重敲击在蔡徐坤耳膜上边。

［…呜嗯。］

蔡徐坤咬紧了已经沾满津液的绵软下唇，湿热后穴里剧烈的震动直直将快感顺着背脊送进他大脑之中，蔡徐坤一边将胸口两颗挺立的乳头紧贴在床单上用力磨蹭，一边沉下腰将手里湿漉漉的黑色假阳具往身下送去。

烂软的粉色花穴几乎被淫液浸泡透了，巨大的假阳具前端几乎是轻而易举就顶开入口挤了进去，蔡徐坤原本已经干涸的眼尾重新被泪水润湿，张口便呜呜咽咽哭出声来。

［呃…农农，我…］

［快一点，要全部插进去，还有人在等呢。］

像是回应他的话般，门铃再一次响起了。

随着湿滑阳具一点点深入肉穴，蔡徐坤心中的恐慌也愈来愈大，等在门外边的人仿佛是开始不耐烦了，门铃一次次响起的间隔逐渐变短，蔡徐坤在这催促一般的声音中只得绷紧了背脊努力分开湿漉漉的大腿，咬牙将整个粗大柱身插了进去。

沉闷的喘息和低声叫唤透过手机尽数传入陈立农耳中，他没有再说话，只是根据那一点点断断续续的悦耳呻吟来想象他妈妈此刻那诱人的淫乱模样。

真希望能亲自教训一下他。

-

［您的快递，麻烦签收。］

蔡徐坤捏着手机半倚着墙壁打开玄关的门时，浑身就裹了一件宽大披风堪堪遮住半截大腿，漂亮的脖颈和线条笔直流畅的小腿都裸露在外，当带着鸭舌帽的快递员将紫红色的快递盒和中性笔递到蔡徐坤跟前时，他只得强忍住泥泞后穴和花穴里塞得满满当当的恐怖快感，从披风下探出一只纤细手臂伸了过去。

［…你做什么…！］

蔡徐坤原本就有些模糊的视线忽然间天旋地转，再反应过来时，已经被人紧抓住手腕用力抵在一侧的坚硬墙壁上，手机还握在掌心里边，原本就裹得松垮的披风在他惊慌失措下完全垂落下来，赤裸裸露出一具满是爱欲痕迹的白皙肉体，蔡徐坤吓呆了，此时才发现那张紧贴在自己跟前的陌生人的脸被帽檐和口罩遮了个结实。

［一个人在家吗？］

大脑已经接近于混乱，仍在发颤的双腿此时更是没有丝毫力气，蔡徐坤被迫挂在男人肩头挤在他胸膛和墙壁之间，原本已经揩干净从肉穴沁出的透明淫液此时在剧烈肢体接触之下又汩汩滴落下来，嵌在肉壁里边的跳蛋与塑胶阳具在挤压之中狠狠摩擦着已经被摧残得敏感无比的脆弱突起，蔡徐坤终于回过神来惊叫出声。

［…放开我，出去！］

快递盒啪嗒滚落在地，打开的门也被男人一脚踢上了，此刻蔡徐坤脑中的警报声已经开到最大，对于这突如其来的侵犯他除了一边有气无力地呵斥，一边扭动腰身躲避他正要挤进自己身下的手掌之外，什么也做不了。

［…你到底是谁…呜。］

［是谁不都比你一个人强么。］

膝盖挤进蔡徐坤双腿之间，男人没有丝毫迂回地拿手指摁上他暴露出来的红肿阴蒂，黏液一股股地不间断顺着假阳具涌出穴口，纯黑色与雪白皮肤和艳红色的肉穴映衬出一副淫荡画面，随着蔡徐坤小腹和腰线在快感中的不自觉抽搐，男人藏在帽檐下的眼神更加深邃了。

［看看你，自己也玩得很开心啊。］

跳蛋上垂挂着的粉红色的丝线被男人从他柔软的腿肉之间牵了出来，稍稍用力一拽，蔡徐坤就浑身颤抖着低泣出声，他不知道为什么这个男人会给自己一种无法抗拒的强势压迫感，让他只得顺从地跟着他的各种挑弄给出反应。

蔡徐坤偏头，努力将自己往手机那侧靠拢过去，试图要冲电话那头的人寻求帮助。

［农农！救……］

［闭嘴。］

男人很果断地捂上蔡徐坤嘴唇打断了他接下来要说的话，顺势也将他紧捏着的手机一把夺了过来，男人掂掂手机，瞧着屏幕笑得有些意味深长。

［怎么，男朋友？你还挺会玩。］

蔡徐坤那张精致柔美的脸颊上已经满是泪痕，既有被逼迫的生理性反应也有不知所措的恐惧和惊慌，这幅脆弱易碎的模样显然很好地取悦了男人，他扣着蔡徐坤纤瘦的肩胛转身便将他软绵绵的身子甩在了玄关的木柜旁边，蔡徐坤没有丝毫力气的双腿根本无法支撑自己站立，只得弯下腰将上半身伏了上去，而柜沿正抵在他小腹里那根粗大坚硬的假阳具上边，蔡徐坤一时间痛得闷哼出声，却又被腹内一阵奇异而猛烈的快感压迫得差点高潮。

还未等他从这麻痹般的被操弄感中缓过神，男人便已经握着手机从他赤裸背脊贴了上来，屏幕上显示的电话还没有挂断，听筒正对着蔡徐坤自己。

［等下叫得大声点，让他也跟着爽爽。］

被男人摁住肩膀强压在身下的蔡徐坤脑中一片空白，至始至终只回荡着陈立农的那句，［给你订的东西到了］，和范丞丞那张时常带着冷漠与讥嘲的脸。

蔡徐坤颤抖着声音，眼泪几乎浸湿半边脸颊。

［…不，不要，求你，不要碰我…］

［…不可以的…］

TBC.


End file.
